Run You Clever Boy
by Crazyfangirl23
Summary: My interpretation on what a beautiful death scene for Clara might look like. I'm sorry in advance


Run, You Clever Boy

The Doctor has just seen her. She lies on the ground, unmoving. He runs over to her, staring at her body in utter shock. He sinks at the knees despairingly, in complete denial that what he was seeing was real, and trying to hold back choking tears but failing. He lifts her body into his arms, starting to sob.

'Clara! Clara!' He shouts, his face inches from hers. He feels like his chest is on fire, spreading through his body like a virus.

'Let me save you, Clara! I will save you, I promise-'

Her eyes reopen, drooping almost closed but enough to see The Doctor with. The pain on his face is unbearable to see. He wraps his fingers round hers, holding on to this lifeline as long as possible.

'Doctor...' She says almost dreamily, looking calmly up at his face.

'Say it, for me. Say it one last time. Please, Doctor...'

Quaking and shivering yet keeping steady hold of her body, he leans down to kiss her forehead, crying harder than ever before.

'Clara!' He wails, not being able to look at her. His lungs filled with rage at that moment and had turned her name into a vengeful, despairing cry. But then he remembers what she wants, and he looks down at her, staring at her wide, brown eyes.

'Clara...My Clara...'

A faint smile appears and she lifts her hand to stroke his face, as his eleventh incarnation had done numerous times to her. Wiping her thumb along his tear-stained cheek she told him,

'Run you clever boy, and remember.'

He can feel his hearts breaking, slowly with agony.

Her eyes start to droop further, her heart trying to resist death, but it's attempts futile. The Doctor watches, feeling her heartbeats stop and her body go limp in his arms. Her eyes are closed. He had memorised the exact shape and colour, but he could never see them again. He outbursts into another fit of wails and screaming 'Clara!' Repeatedly while he clutches her body and holds her closer to him, his head buried at her neck, crying into her skin and rocking her back and forth, hoping she would spring back to life, evading death once again for the umpteenth time in a long row of millions of other Clara's scattered around time and space. But this was his Clara. He shook violently over her, raising his head to kiss her forehead once more with quaking fingers.

He heard the sound of monsters drawing closer, readying themselves to tear the Doctor to shreds. Right now, a painful death was what he wanted, much more than this pain, this unfair and tragic reality.

He heard them behind him, but he didn't care. He knew that Clara had sacrificed herself to save him yet again, as she always did, and that she would hate it if he threw his life away just because she had died. But the only thing he wanted was her back, alive again. He continued his painful wailing, until firing had started and beams of light causing fire everywhere streamed across him. But he still didn't care.

Suddenly, a bright light appeared, and Missy rushed toward The Doctor, teleporting herself and him to a safer place. The Doctor was still crying over her corpse as if he hadn't noticed, and Missy started shouting.

'What are you doing, man? You could have gotten yourself killed!'

He didn't reply.

Missy's expression softened just a tiny bit. She had grown a little bit fond of Clara herself, and knew what she meant to The Doctor. Although it didn't stop her yelling at him to get up and stop crying like a baby. He turned to her, a venomous expression displayed on his face.

Shivering violently, he slowly let go of her and let her body slump finally to the ground. He hung his head, his sorrow and pain coursing through his bloodstream. He knelt beside her, hands hanging limply by his sides and his shame and guilt and grief building up inside him like lightning striking in a storm.

He heard them progress, further and further towards him. He knew they would find their way here. Not even a teleport could stop these destructive creatures. But he knew they would finally meet their end tonight. He rose silently, watching Clara one last time before turning round to face the enemies. His blood now bubbled with anger, his fists turned to stone by his sides. Anger and rage and revenge erupted inside him, causing his face to contort into one of pure murder. His teeth were gritted together, his eyes were aflame and his eyebrows were so angry and tight they seemed to bend in half. His hearts were thumping with the determination.

His jaw was set with the intention of staying alive for Clara and smashing every single one of these creatures into dust. They approached him, and the Doctor was waiting for them.

'I am The Doctor!' He shouted at them, 'I am a man who has just lost the most important person in my life and will stop at nothing to get her back, even if I have to walk into the depths of Hell and bargain with whoever's in charge to revive her and the same goes for whatever Heaven there may be. I am bent on revenge and rage so I would advise you to run, because this clever boy is only just starting to match up to his name. And if you don't, I will just have to turn you to oblivion! This is for Clara Oswald!' He shouted, his Scottish accent booming off the walls.

He started to walk forward, his eyes betraying no sign of relent. Inside he was still bearing pain the weight of the rings of Akhaten and the moon they had visited in 2049, and his thoughts of Clara Oswald spurred him on, her voice still clear and ringing in his head.


End file.
